sternenstaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Weltraummarine
"We are the bearers of a legacy unmatched by all other navies in the Milky Way... we are a brotherhood that has lasted throughout centuries from the power of our craft and the skills of our fellow countrymen. There shall be a day where all tremble with pride, or with fear, when they hear the heralding of the Weltraummarine!" — ''Großsternadmiral Tom Bäumler The '''Weltraummarine (Galactic Standard: "[World] Space Navy") is a branch of the military of the Menschlicher Sternenstaat known as the ''Staatswehr''. In contrast to the other main branch of the military called the ''Sturmheer'' — the terrestrial warfare force — the Weltraummarine specializes in spatial warfare and the projection of power throughout outer space in offensive force. Fielding thousands of highly advanced spaceships and operating numerous centers of command and research, the Weltraummarine dominates the internal politics of the military and has become one of the most influential organizations in the nation itself. The Weltraummarine was created after the reformation of the Konföderierte Marine ceased within the year of the Staat's declaration of existence. Only having an initial rebranding and renaming of ranks, the navy quickly speciated from its progenitor into that of a prominent and prestigious naval force, proving itself in the baptism of fire that was the Second Human-Kizankai War to be a formidable war machine. From there on, it saw rapid expansion and allocated funds that overrode the Sturmheer and even sections of the ''Staatsschutz'', which was the armed wing of the Vaterlandspartei. With the Sternenstaat involving itself evermore in invasions, occupations, and interventions, the Weltraummarine sported the most veteran units in the Staatswehr (and perhaps out of any armed force), with its Weltraummarinesoldaten ''being feared for their multi-roled usage in planetary invasions, ship boardings, and other special operations in addition to the ferocity and technological supremacy of its warships. In the present day, the Weltraummarine stands as one of the most intimidating naval forces to exist in the Gamma Quadrant, boasting precociously advanced technologies attained through both xenological excavation and traditional scientific research. It also is one of the major political power players, holding many mega-corporations in the Staat under its control in addition to the patronage of thousands of noble families. Role ''"The Weltraummarine is a beast that even we had to contend with in the past - during the Kasman Revolution, we could not push them back through major counteroffensives, no matter what we tried... holding our positions was already hell. They were born to fight... or, at least, their ships were." '' — '''Oberführer Edmund Knirsch, veteran of the Kasman Revolution For all intents and purposes, the role of the Weltraummarine is to establish total offensive supremacy in any region necessitated to be controlled by the government, destroy all opposition in space or on planemo surfaces, and to secure routes of transport for SS and Sturmheer ground fleets and logistical vessels, with peacetime tasks including border patrols, anti-piracy measures, and foreign interventions. Swearing fealty to the ''Sternenkaiser'' over all others in its oaths of service, the Weltraummarine is essentially an extension of the Star Emperor's own will. The Weltraummarine has a heavy innate autonomous power vested to it by the Staatswehr's high command, allowing individual battlefleets to pursue their own objectives if it is for the benefit of the country without significant collateral damage... WIP. History Work in progress. Trivia * The Weltraummarine possesses significant influence not only in the Staatswehr military hierarchy, but in the country overall - often butting heads with the Staatsschutz paramilitary organization itself, the massive armada that it possesses in conjunction with several standing ground armies and key installations makes the martial navy imbue concerns and interests in a wide variety of political, industrial and technological fields. One of the reasons for the outbreak of the Kasman Revolution was the titanic power struggle between the Weltraummarine-led Staatswehr and the Staatsschutz. * ??? Category:Military Category:Weltraummarine Category:Menschlicher Sternenstaat